Liason
by You Shalt Never Speak Thy Name
Summary: A story of how a girl and guy become the greatest love story of all time. The journey ahead will not be easy, it will not be light and beautiful, but it will be a story of reality and the hardships we face along the way.
1. Episode 001

**Liason**

Episode 001

 _"I am not afraid of the dark,  
I'm more afraid of not finding the light once again."_

These days it seems as if her heart would never heal. The coldness has taken claim to her, unable to feel anything but its dark embrace. The moment her hand took hold of the charred necklace, it was as if the darkness swallowed her whole, pulling her deeper into the abyss of nothingness. She's tried to pull herself out countless times. Putting on the brave face and the bright smile for all to see, but it never last nearly long enough. Someone will say something or do something, setting her off and placing her back into the abyss, cold and alone.

The darkness didn't scare her though, it was something she was used to, something she has drowned in more than enough times over her short life. This time, however, it feels different. It feels as if she's never going to be able to pull herself from the numbness. From the pain. Her love for him used to send her into the atmosphere, flying high with the angels as she felt more alive than she ever has before. Now, though, that same love is drowning her in the memories. Each beautiful, perfect memory slamming down on her at every turn. Reminding her that it was over. That she would never get another.

"Elizabeth, come on, Gram's waiting in the car already!" her sister bellows from the other side of her bedroom door. "Seriously, hurry up."

"Leave then!" Elizabeth shouts back in frustration. "I'll walk!"

"UGH!" she groans. "Why must you always be so damn difficult?"

"Why are you still here?!"

"FINE!" Sarah snaps, fed up with the entire situation. "Walk then!"

"I WILL!"

"Whatever!"

The sound of her sister stomping her feet all the way down the stairs like the child she is. After they lost Lucky, she had decided to play the understanding sister, doing whatever Elizabeth needed whenever she needed something done. That was until last week when her sister decided it was time for Elizabeth to grow up and move on. People die all the time and she was selfish to dwell on her loss as if she was the only one that lost Lucky. Elizabeth tried to do what they wanted. She tried to move on, but it all felt unreal. Like she was merely going through the motions, but her heart was no longer in it. She was no longer in it.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she tries to put the smile back on her face, knowing that her grandmother was worried for her. She didn't want to cause her grandmother anymore grief than she already has. It seemed as if she was prone to doing so from the moment she stepped foot in Port Charles. No matter how much she tries to put that smile on her face, however, it never seems to get there. Letting out a deep sigh, she grabs her jacket, sliding it on before walking out of her bedroom, knowing there was no getting out of tonight. She promised her Gram she'd be there and she's already let her down enough times lately.

"You waited for me." Elizabeth voices when she gets to the top of the stairs and finds her grandmother walking back into the house.

"Of course I waited for you, child." Audrey smiles softly, waiting at the bottom as she walks down the stairs. "You really think I'd let you walk all the way to the Quartermaine estate?"

"I guess not." Elizabeth replies. "I'm sorry if I made you late."

"Fashionably late is highly acceptable, I assure you." Audrey waves away her apology. "I know you're still having a hard time coming to terms with your loss, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. Okay?"

"I know, Gram." Elizabeth says carefully. "I only wish it were enough."

"Time will heal your wounds, dear." Audrey says as she pulls open the door for them to leave. "You just have to keep pushing forward in the meantime."

"I'll try."

"Its all I can ask of you." Audrey replies as they walk out of the house and lock up. "You keep pushing forward and, I assure you, I will be here whenever you need me."

"Thanks, Gram."

Getting to the car, it surprised her to find that Sarah was sitting in the back seat with that age old pout on her face, leaving the front seat free and clear for her. Climbing into the car, she secures her seat belt, relaxing into the chair as her Gram starts the car and heads out into the town. Though it wasn't exactly enough to bring a smile to her face, it was enough to leave her relaxed and content. Her sister has been riding her these last few days, pushing her to feel something or do something other than wallow, that it was nice to see someone stick it to her for a change.

* * *

Standing on top of the cement railing of the bridge over Black Stone Canyon, Jason tilts back and forth, once again playing with the temptation of ending it once and for all. He was never meant to exist. For some godforsaken reason, he was placed into the life of Jason Quartermaine, no recollection of his past or any prospect for his future. Though his eyes were wide open to the world around him, it felt like he was still stuck in the dark, a cold emptiness within himself that he just couldn't shake.

For quite some time, he had believed he was finally crawling his way out of that darkness, the more he learnt and grew as a person. Being with Robin, it had taught him so much about the world he had been thrust into, it had taught him a lot about who he was as a person. He placed his trust into the people around him that he felt could see the real him. Standing there now, he realizes that he was just fooling himself into believing that he had found the light at the end of the tunnel, a hope of escaping the darkness.

In reality, she hadn't seen him for who he was, she had merely masked her true belief so well that he hadn't seen it until it was too late. She didn't want him. She wanted the man whose life he had taken over. She wanted what the Quartermaines wanted. She wanted someone that no longer existed. Standing there, tilting back and forth, he wishes that he could give that person back to them. He wishes that he could just slam his head into a brick wall and smash all the memories back in. An absurd idea, but he'd do it if he believed it would work. Anything was better than this darkness. Than this nothingness.

Regardless of what he felt, regardless of how badly he wanted to end his life, Jason's body wouldn't let him take that final step. His body refused to move any further that the tilting motion it was currently in. You'd think it'd be easy to just let go, to fall to his death and end the suffering that he felt flooding his entire being, but it wasn't. It wasn't easy to just fall from the ledge and end it all. Despite every instinct to end his life, a stronger pull keeps him grounded, keeps him fighting.

He had caught a glimpse of that light with Robin and he will be damned if he doesn't find his way to the real thing somewhere down the line. The light had to be there, it had to be possible, even for someone like himself. So, with nothing more than the hope of a brighter tomorrow, he jumps down off the ledge and straddles his bike once more. Allowing the pain to flood his heart, but refusing to let it paralyze him into defeat. Starting up the bike, he takes off down the winding road, as fast as the bike could take him.

Driving aimlessly, he was caught off guard when he stops his bike outside the family estate, seeing where his unconscious self had taken him. Storing the bike in the bushes, he makes his way into the estate on foot, all the way to his grandmother's private garden, knowing no one ever step foot in it other than her. As he was making his way into the back passageway, he spotted a young brunette sneaking her way out of the estate and into the private garden, the look in her eyes making him curious. It was a familiar look, one he knew all to well, a look of emptiness.

"Elizabeth, my dear, I had inkling I'd find you here." Lila, his grandmother, voices to the young brunette, causing him to hide behind a row of roses.

"Sorry, Lila, I just had to get away." Elizabeth sighs, sitting down on the bench. "I wasn't planning on staying long, I swear."

"Oh, hush, child. You stay as long as you need." Lila says softly, placing a hand atop of hers. "You've been through so much in your young life. More than you ever should have. I don't blame you for needing the escape."

"I wish I knew how to let it all go." Elizabeth concedes. "Everyone needs me to be better. To be happy again. To be...normal again."

"What do you need?" Lila questions curiously. "Has anyone asked you that?"

"No."

"Well, then, I'm asking." Lila says with a soft smile. "What do you need, Elizabeth?"

"I need..." Elizabeth takes a deep breath to control the tears that threatened to drown her. "I need space. To find myself. To find out where I'm meant to go from here. Space to grieve in peace."

"All of which I can help you with." Lila says, pulling out her set of keys from the side of her wheelchair, disconnecting one to place in her hand. "There's an old cabin down by the lake. No one uses it unless I tell them they can, so, you'll have the privacy you need. Go there, figure out what comes next, and just take care of you."

"I..I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Lila assures her. "I just hope staying in the cabin will help, my dear."

"Thank you, Lila." Elizabeth hugs her tightly, the key firmly in her grasp. "This means the world to me."

Watching their exchange, Jason starts to remember who the girl is, saddened to find that she wasn't holding up that well. Given the fact that her boyfriend had been killed, its easy to see how she could end up with such emptiness in her eyes, but he had held out hope for her. Hope that she could move past the loss of the person she loved most in the world. Living through a version of such pain, he now realizes he had been foolish to hope for such healing on her part.

"Jason, you can come out now." Lila voices, catching him by surprise, having not realized she knew he was there.

"Grandmother." Jason replies, walking out from behind the roses. "Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Nonsense, you intruded on nothing." Lila waves off his apology. "What brings you by so late?"

"Not sure." Jason admits. "I was riding and found myself here."

"Whatever the reason, I'm so glad to see you, my dear." Lila says softly, reaching out a hand to hold his. "Its been quite some time since I saw you last."

"I know." he sighs. "I've been dealing with a lot lately."

"That seems to be the consensus as of late." Lila replies with a heavy heart. "I was just about to tend to the roses. If you're not busy, I would so love the company."

"Sure." Jason agrees. "I don't mind staying a while."

"I'm glad."

Standing there with his grandmother as she tended to her roses, Jason felt a sense of calm wash over him, something he hasn't felt in such a long time. Its a trait, he's found, that only his grandmother has been able to accomplish. It didn't matter what they were doing, time spent in her presence always lends calmness to his existence. After the night he had just lived through, nearly putting an end to it all, he welcomes the calmness to the storm that had been raging within him. Making him realize just why he had been brought there that night. A reminder that there was still good in his life, good worth living for, and that was enough for now.

* * *

Explaining to her grandmother that she just needed time to herself had been harder than she had anticipated, but her grandmother understood, as she always does. Sarah hadn't been too happy to hear that she was going to be away for a while, but Elizabeth just couldn't care at this point. She needs the time and space to figure out her life, to figure out herself. There had to be a way out of this darkness that has taken claim to her life. There just had to be a way back to normalcy and she intends to find it, somehow.

Packing a month's worth of clothes, just in case, Elizabeth catches a cab to the Quartermaine cabin, letting herself in with the key that she had been granted. The moment she walks into the cabin, she's overwhelmed with a sense of calmness. Its the calmest she's felt since the fire and she hopes that staying there will be the trick to pulling her out of the cold, darkness. Locking the door behind her, she makes her way to the bedroom, dropping her bags by the bed before she plops down onto it for a good night's rest. One way or another, she will find the strength to move past what she's lost to a brighter future. She just had to.

* * *

 _Thank you for taking the time to read this episode. I hope you enjoyed it and will be kind enough to let me know your thoughts. I will try to post daily, but at the very least twice a week. Thank you and I can't wait to hear from you all. :)_


	2. Episode 002

**Liason**

Episode 002

 _"It is during our darkest moments that  
we must focus on the light."  
\- Aristotle_

She knew it wouldn't be easy to go back to work, but she's used up all her leave time and she just couldn't afford not to get back to work. Gingerly tying the apron around her waist, she tries her best to be as kind as she can manage to the patrons of the small diner, knowing it wasn't their problem that she still hasn't moved on from the loss of her boyfriend. Picking up the coffee pot, she ignores the side glances from the other waitresses and even some patrons as she goes around refilling coffee cups. She had been walking back to the counter when a familiar face comes walking into the diner, one she hasn't seen since the day she lost her boyfriend.

"Jason." she voices, standing across from him as he steps up to the counter. "Hey."

"Hey." he replies with the same familiarity. "How are you?"

"Alive." Elizabeth says as the only response she could muster up. "You?"

"Same."

"Its been a while." Elizabeth comments as she pours him a cup of coffee, black. "How's Robin?"

"Wouldn't know." he admits. "We broke up."

"Oh." Elizabeth was actually pretty shocked by the admission. "I have no words. Sorry."

"Thanks for the coffee." he says as he slides over payment for the beverage. "Take care."

"You, too."

Watching him walk out of the diner, she wonders how bad things must have gotten for him to have that look in his eyes, a look of nothingness. With the sound of someone calling her name, Elizabeth tears her gaze from the door that he had walked out of to tend to the patron before her. Once she had refilled everyone's cups, Elizabeth got started on wiping down the empty tables, doing anything to keep busy as she waited for the time to come that she could leave the diner as well. More than anything, she just wants to be back at the cabin, away from the world and all that inhabit it.

* * *

Walking through town, Jason makes his way back to the Elm Street Pier, needing to get to work at the main warehouse. Sonny has decided to give him busy work, anything to keep his mind off of the break up with Robin and the darkness that threatened to take hold of him at any given turn. He knew that telling Sonny about contemplating suicide was going to set the man off on an attempt to save him, but he owed it to his friend to be honest with him. After all they had been through, it didn't seem right to keep that from him. As a result, however, Sonny has been keeping a close eye on him ever since.

"Hey, man." Johnny greets Jason when he walks into the warehouse, a smile plastered on his face. "So, how's it hanging, anything new?"

"What do you want?" Jason questions with an arched eyebrow.

"You got me." Johnny smirks, shrugging his shoulders. "I was hoping to get some time off this week. My ma's birthday's this weekend and I was planning..."

"Go ahead." Jason says simply, walking past him. "Expense the ticket. I'll cover the fees."

"Wha...are you serious?" Johnny looks at him in disbelief. "I only needed the time off..."

"Go home, Johnny. Pack up." Jason replies firmly. "Enjoy time with your family. Tell Francis he can do the same. I expect you both back by Monday."

"Understood." Johnny says quickly, surprised by the generosity, but thankful for it, as well. "Thanks, man."

Making his way up the stairs to his office, Jason lets out a deep breath the moment he steps foot inside, securing the door behind him. The lieutenants have been carrying a heavy load through the entire ordeal between him and Robin, picking up where he slacked off, and he appreciates that they were willing to do it without being told or repaid. If paying their trip home to see their family will repay that then he's more than willing to do so. Dropping down onto the chair, he pulls out the files he had been meaning to go over for about a week now, finding that now was as good a time as any to get to paperwork.

* * *

She was supposed to head straight back to the cabin once her shift was up, but something pulled her towards the docks instead. Her feet carried her down the steps and over to the bench atop of the pier. Lowering herself down onto the wooden structure, she lets out a deep breath, memories flooding her the moment she sat down. How many nights had they spent sleeping on that pier beneath the stairs? How many restless nights did Lucky stay awake in an attempt to protect from the evil the world could produce? Sitting there, listening to the water crash against the pier, her tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Why did remembering him have to hurt so much?

The seconds turned to minutes and minutes into hours that, by the time she realized she had been sitting there for longer than expected, it was dark out. The cold atmosphere has settled in around her, mirroring the coldness that resides within the deepest parts of herself, silence all around her. It had been so quiet that she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of biker boots walking across the wooden flooring, her body relaxing at the sight of Jason as he makes his way over to her.

"Two times in one day." Elizabeth comments, going for light humor. "Must be some kind of record."

"Its not safe to be out here at night." Jason voices, moving to sit down beside her. "Especially alone."

"I know." she whispers, leaning back against the bench. "I didn't mean to be here for as long as I've been. Time just flew by me, I guess."

"Yeah." he sighs. "Its been that kind of night for me."

"I can see that." Elizabeth replies, turning to look at him. "Must have been some break up."

"It was."

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth says sincerely. "I honestly thought you two were the kind to last, you know?"

"I did, too."

They sit there for a moment longer, allowing the silence to fall over them as they simply listen to the water crashing against the pier, before Jason insists on taking Elizabeth home. Elizabeth didn't think it was necessary, having been taking a taxi to the cabin these last few weeks, but he wouldn't hear anything to the contrary. Seeing his mode of transportation, she had been more than hesitant about getting on the back of it, terrified about all the possible ways a bike could crash on the open road.

Something about Jason's certainty, however, had her strapping on the helmet and straddling the bike behind him. As soon as she was secure on the bike, Jason starts up the engine and takes off down the road, weaving his way through the streets all the way to the Quartermaine cabin. Despite all her fears and uncertainties, Elizabeth enjoyed the ride more than she ever truly wanted to admit, evident through the foreign feature that graces her face as the engine dies and she dismounts the bike, a smile.

* * *

Jason wasn't sure what he was doing or what he would say to her when he approached her on the docks. All he knew was that she couldn't be there by herself. Not with all the trouble that's been taking place on the docks these last few weeks. As much as they try to prevent trouble in those parts of the town, trouble still seems to find its way onto their docks, and he didn't want it to find its way to her. Sitting with her, a sense of commonality fell over him that he was tempted to test the theory as he offered her a ride home.

The moment she straddled the bike behind him, she clung to him, afraid but still willing to give it a shot. As the ride progressed, her grip loosened up until she was throwing her head back into the wind as he sped faster down the streets of the town. He could have sworn that he almost heard her laughing behind him as he hit the turns on the way to the cabin.

Going off road with his bike isn't something he does too often, but he didn't mind it as long as it had her relaxing behind him. Then, just before she walked into the cabin, he saw it. A soft smile graces her lips as she waves goodbye and enters the cabin. A gesture which in turn produced a small smile upon his lips. Seeing that smile, knowing he had put it there, it was like he was finally seeing that tiny sliver of light at the end of the tunnel and it gave him hope.

"Jason, what took you so long?" Sonny questions him when he walks into the penthouse. "You said you were on your way over an hour ago. The warehouse isn't that far."

"Sorry." Jason says as he shrugs out of his jacket, seeing that he was clearly worried for him, before sitting down at the table. "I ran into Elizabeth on the docks."

"This late at night?"

"Yeah." Jason confirms. "I had to make sure she got back home safely."

"Good, that's good." Sonny says as he takes his seat at the table for their late dinner. "How is she?"

"No better than the last time we saw her." Jason replies plainly. "She still carries his loss with her like it was yesterday."

"I can imagine." Sonny sighs. "Some nights, I can still hear her pleas, begging for it all to have been a nightmare."

He understood that more than Sonny could ever truly comprehend. Late at night, his mind replays that night over and over again, forcing himself to remember the devastated look in her eyes as she fell to her knees at the sight of Lucky's subway token necklace. It was in that very moment that she finally believed he was gone. Like a light bulb shattering, the light diminished in her eyes and the darkness took hold of her completely. He tried to find the words, but he couldn't. What could he really say in that moment as her whole world crashed around her? Tonight, though, he watched as some of that light returned to her eyes and that had him wanting to help her regain it all. It was the least that he could do.

* * *

Walking into the cabin, Elizabeth goes through her luggage and pulls out the sketch set that she had packed with her things. She hasn't really had the heart to allow herself the pleasure of her art lately. She just couldn't stomach it without Lucky by her side. Tonight, though, she feels a renewed desire to take her pencil to the page. In one simple moment, she found the ability to smile, to let loose and allow herself to feel a sense of happiness. With the roar of the engine, she found a sliver of light at the end of her tunnel and she couldn't help but feel the hope that light created within her.

Sitting down on the window seat, she props the sketch pad atop her lap before she takes a deep breath and begins the sketch of the moment her heart found the ability to feel again. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes into hours as she sat there sketching the feeling onto paper. By the time Elizabeth was finished, the sun began to rise and with it a new sense of being awakens within her. Her love for Lucky had been all encompassing. It seeped into every inch of her being and it made her the kind of person she could be proud of. She refuses to let his death taint the love that they had so freely shared with each other.

Now is the time to push forward and live life for the both of them. Setting the sketchpad down onto the cushions, Elizabeth makes the decision to live her life and thrive for as long as she's allowed another day. Lucky's love taught her what mattered to her, now she must love herself enough to go after all she wants out of life. With nothing more than a sliver of hope pulsating through her body, Elizabeth makes the choice to stop feeling guilty for still being alive. Lucky wouldn't want that for her. He wouldn't want any of this for her. So, she will do it, she will move on, and she will live her life the best she possibly can for as long as she can.

* * *

 _Thank you for your kind words and for all who hit that favorite/follow buttons. Elizabeth and Jason are a true fascination of mine and I do hope you continue to enjoy the episodes as they are posted. Thank you and I hope to hear more from you on your thoughts throughout._


	3. Episode 003

**Liason**

Episode 003

 _"In order to heal we must first forgive...  
_ _and sometimes the person we need to  
forgive is ourselves."  
\- Mila Brow_

Placing the last of the washed dishes into the drying rack, Elizabeth wipes her hands on a towel before making her way back to the living room, growing more comfortable with the cabin the longer she finds herself staying there. Earlier in the week, she had asked Lila to let her know if she starts to overstay her welcome, a request that was quickly shut down. Lila assured her that she was glad the place was being put to regular use, the place usually only used on rare occasion. She knows she can't stay there forever, though, it was merely a means to an end. The time and space from her life has helped her come to an understanding with all that's happened since Lucky's death.

A part of her, deep inside, blamed herself for Lucky's untimely demise. If it weren't for her, he never would have had those candles, he never would have lit them and he never would have died because of them. One small choice, one insignificant gift, and it cost her the man she loved so immensely. Her guilt kept her from interacting with those closest to him. The Spencer family. Emily. Nikolas. Her guilt stopped her from being in their lives, knowing that she had cost them someone so precious. Though she can't begin to wonder what they think of her now, she's finally at a place where she can accept that it wasn't her fault. Lucky dying wasn't her fault.

It was a horrific accident that could have happened to anyone. Accepting that, accepting she had no control over what happened, Elizabeth made a choice to stop the guilt trip and see to the people that mattered most to her boyfriend. Later on that day, she's set to stop by the Spencer house to give them what little she had of Lucky's. Maybe, just maybe, having his things will help them heal and move forward. Now, however, she has to see the two people that mattered to both of them. So, with a quick shower, a change of clothes, and a cab ride to the launch, Elizabeth rides the boat to Spoon Island, where they are both waiting for her.

"Hey, guys." Elizabeth voices when she gets to them and they merely standing there staring at her. "Everything oka..."

Before she could finish her question, Emily shook her head and walked straight over to Elizabeth, throwing her arms around her. Letting a deep sigh of relief, Elizabeth wraps her arms around Emily in return, both holding on tightly for a long moment before Nikolas replaces Emily in Elizabeth's arms. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she had gone there to see them, but she was thankful that they weren't too mad at her for keeping her distance. They had both reached out to her quite a few times, but she just couldn't bring herself to be around them without Lucky.

* * *

There wasn't anything that Jason wouldn't do for the boy he had claimed as his own for over a year of the little boy's life. Michael taught him more about love and life than anyone else in his life, but he learnt the hard way what him being in that little boy's life could cause. He has caused the little boy so much pain and confusion in his short life than Jason will ever be comfortable with. He made him believe that he was his biological father, a lie he had never truly weighed the consequences for until he got to love the little boy. Michael has been kidnapped and suffered without his mother for too long, as well. No matter what anyone says, himself included, he knows that Michael's better off without him in his life. No one, not even Carly, will ever convince him otherwise. Not that she's not going to try to, however, this current moment evident of that.

"Ever since the saint dumped you, you've kept your distance from us and I can't stand it!" Carly snaps in frustration. "We're your true family, Jason. Can't you see that? We belong together!"

"No." Jason says firmly. "We don't."

"Because of Robin?" Carly guesses, tears welling up in her eyes. "Because you still love her?"

"I love Robin. That's never been in question." Jason states. "We just can't be together and I accept that."

"Then why can't we be together?"

"Because that was never an option." Jason replies honestly. "Me being with you was never an option."

"You don't mean that." Carly shakes her head furiously. "You don't mean that, Jason. You love Michael. I know you do."

"I do." Jason concedes.

"And me, too." Carly adds sternly. "You love me, too, Jason! If only you could open your eyes to that, we'd be so happy together."

"My time with Michael will always matter to me. **He** will always matter to me." Jason says with his whole heart. "But I can't give you what you want."

Forcing himself to walk away, to not let Michael's presence stop him, Jason makes his way to his bike and takes off, knowing that he could never truly give Carly what she wanted. If he were supposed to start something wit her now, it wouldn't have anything to do with her, it would have everything with him wanting to keep Michael. Regardless of how he feels about his brother, AJ still deserved the chance to be a good father to his son, something he'll allow him. For as long as AJ does good by Michael, he will stay out of the little boy's life.

Carly has taken his break up with Robin out of context and, in retrospect, he probably should have seen how she'd react to the news of his relationship ending. Jason knows what he did to cause the end of his relationship with Robin. As much as he hates her for breaking his trust just to stick it to Carly, she made the right choice for herself and he has to accept that. He has come to terms with it all and he has chosen to forgive his own short comings as well as her own in order to move forward with his life. None of which was an indication to a love forming between Carly and himself.

* * *

Spending time with them put Elizabeth in a better mood than she had anticipated. They spent most of the day riding through the trails around the island before they enjoyed a picnic on the cliffs. It felt so freeing to be there with them. The loss of Lucky was still there to be felt, but it didn't cripple her the way it used to. Sitting there with them, she could remember Lucky without her heart shattering into a trillion pieces and she surmises that time had finally started doing what everyone said it would. Its begun to heal her heart of the loss she has endured.

"Where are you headed to next?" Emily questions as they stand at the launch.

"I was going to go see Lucky's parents." Elizabeth admits. "I wanted to give them his things."

"Oh." Emily looks at Nikolas uneasily before looking at her again.

"What?" Elizabeth questions the wary look in their eyes. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing...just..." Emily sighs. "It might not be a good idea for you to go see them just yet."

"Why?"

"Its a long story." Nikolas voices when Emily can't find the words. "Laura's in a bad way these days."

"She blames me, doesn't she?" Elizabeth questions them. "She blames me for Lucky's death?"

"She blames everyone." Emily explains. "She just needs time."

"What happened to Lucky was a horrible accident, but it was just that, an accident." Nikolas says with conviction. "Laura will see that one day."

"Yeah, sure." Elizabeth sighs, hating the thought of them blaming her for such a tragic loss. "I guess I'll just grab some food from Kelly's before I head back to the cabin."

Parting ways with her friends, Elizabeth does as she says and makes her way to the local diner to grab some food before she heads back to the cabin. She had felt her own share of guilt in regard to his death, but it hurt on a whole other level to hear that his mother felt the same way in regard to her. Placing her order, she waits for it to be made before she pays for it and goes on her way. Though she wanted to see Laura, to talk to her about everything, she knows better than to push a woman who has lost her son. If she needs someone to be angry at, she'll let her be angry at her, whatever gets her past the loss she has endured.

* * *

Riding his bike through the back streets, Jason found himself at a loss, feeling something a was a little off. As he drove, he tried to think about what it could be, when yet again he found himself outside the Quartermaine estate. This time, however, his gaze isn't directed at the estate itself, but the pathway off to the side that lead straight to the family cabin by the lake. Checking the time, he takes the chance that she'd still be awake and heads down the path to the cabin's front door. The moment the engine dies down, the door opens automatically, producing Elizabeth in its wake, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Hey." Elizabeth voices when he dismounts the bike. "I was surprised to hear your bike from the living room."

"I know its late."

"That's okay." Elizabeth waves away his silent apology. "I was far from sleeping anyway. What brings you by?"

"Felt like going for a ride." Jason explains, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets. "Ended up here."

"Oh." Elizabeth glances back at the cabin before looking at him. "Would you like to come inside?"

"How about a ride?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

They share a soft smile before straddling the bike, taking off down the dirt path and out onto the streets of the town. Faster and faster they ride, all the way up the winding road and back down again, just riding to ride. The longer they rode, the more he felt it, what had been missing from the ride earlier. Somehow, he's come to a place where he enjoys riding more when she's on the back of his bike. He isn't sure how that happened, but he finds that he doesn't entirely mind it. They ride through the night, almost till dawn, before Jason takes her back to the cabin to call it a night.

"Thanks for the ride." Elizabeth says as she stands by the bike.

"Thanks for coming with me." Jason counters her gratitude.

"Not like you had to twist my arm." Elizabeth counters, a bright smile gracing her lips. "Not this time, anyway."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"More than you know." Elizabeth admits. "So, if you find yourself in need of a passenger again..."

"You'll be the first to know."

"Good." Elizabeth replies. "I look forward to it."

"Me, too."

"Goodnight, Jason."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

Meeting each other's eyes for a moment longer, Elizabeth turns away to walk into the cabin, gaining the sense that he wouldn't leave until she was safely inside. Looking out the window by the door, she smiles softly when he raises a hand in wave, mimicking his motion, before watching him start up the bike and take off down the dirt path back to town. Feeling the calmest she's felt all day, Elizabeth sits up by the window, sketchbook in hand as she takes the moment to get lost in her art. Letting go of all the pain was starting to truly feel doable as she sits there with her art as her companion. The bike rides didn't hurt, either.

* * *

Getting back to his apartment over Jake's, he lets himself in before walking over to the picture that sat on the bedside table. After things ended with Robin, he found himself needing to be back in that place, feeling the most at home there than the penthouse or cabin ever could. Walking over to his memory box that sits atop the top shelf of the closet, Jason takes a deep breath before placing the picture inside and covering it once again. Losing Robin had felt like the end for him, it felt like there wouldn't be an after, but he was thankful to be proven wrong. There is an after for him and time has only proven to help him see that much more clearly. Whatever comes next for him, he will walk into with no regrets, completely free of the past that had once been his future. Until he figures out just what awaits him, he'll focus on the ones that have stuck around, his work, and his friends. If that time includes quite a few bike rides with a certain brunette, well, he definitely wouldn't mind that.

* * *

 _Fanfiction for me is a hopeful heart's happy place. I'm so thankful to read all your wonderful words of encouragement. Where else to start than the beginning? I've read amazing fanfiction on this site, many that have captured so many aspects of their relationship that I just wanted to see where I could take it if I started at the beginning. Thank you for your words and I hope you continue to share your insights._


	4. Episode 004

**Liason**

Episode 004

 _"It's a lot easier to be angry at someone  
than it is to tell them you're hurt."  
\- Tom Gates_

Closing shift was probably the best and worst shift to work, because customers hardly came in during the last hours of operation, too busy doing night life somewhere else in town. It made for a quiet night, but also an eerie one, as well. Thankfully for her, Nikolas and Emily have decided to keep her company during this particular closing shift, something she was thankful for. She didn't need to serve them and she wasn't alone. They were having a pretty quiet night when the doorbell rang overhead and in walked the Spencers. The look on Laura's face alone nearly broke her heart all over again.

"Well isn't this cozy." Laura states, tears frozen in her eyes. "My son's dead and you all have moved on as if it were nothing."

"That's not true and you know it, mother." Nikolas rises to his feet. "We mourn him every day."

"Ha!" Laura scoffs. "You mourn him? Its because of all of you that he's dead."

"Honey, maybe we should seek food elsewhere tonight." Luke tries to escort her out of the diner, but she refuses to budge.

"And you, the worst of all." Laura glares daggers at Elizabeth. "How can you live with yourself knowing what you've done?"

"Elizabeth has done nothing wrong." Nikolas again is the one to speak, neither of the two willing to stand their ground against a grieving mother. "All she ever did was love Lucky."

"She enabled him! You all did!" Laura shouts in anger. "My baby should have been home with me! Instead, he was living over a bike shop because none of you were willing to convince him to come home! My baby is dead because of all of you!"

"Lucky wasn't someone that could be convinced of anything!" Nikolas snaps. "He did as he wished. A trait he gets from the man behind the reason he left in the first place."

"Nikolas, enough." Elizabeth says, gripping the hook of his arm with one hand to pull him back before stepping up to Laura. "Look, I know you're hurting, I can't even imagine the kind of pain you're living with..."

"That's right!" Laura states, ignoring Luke's hands on her shoulders. "You have no idea."

"I'm sorry for that and for everything you believe we're guilty of." Elizabeth says with tears welling up in her eyes. "But we did try to convince Lucky to go home. He just refused to hear us and, in the end, we accepted his choices. Lucky's death, it weighs on us each and every day. I don't expect you to care about our pain because I know yours is worse than anything we could imagine, but we love your son and we will always mourn his death. I will always mourn his death."

Laura stared at each of them for a long moment before she walked out of the diner. It was clear that she would hold her loss against them for a long time to come, but they hope that one day she'll see that it wasn't anyone's fault that Lucky died. It was nothing but an accident and they hope that she can one day see that for herself. For now, she needs someone to blame and they'll let her have that, but eventually she'll have to come to the realization that they are no more guilty than either of them.

"I'm sorry for that." Luke says to Elizabeth as he pulls her aside to talk to her. "How're you holding up, kid?"

"I have my days." Elizabeth replies with a heavy heart. "Is there anything I can do for either of you?"

"You loving my son the way you did while he was alive is more than enough." Luke assures. "If there's ever anything you need, you just call, okay?"

"Thanks, Luke." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "You do the same."

"Sure." Luke says as they walk back over to the group. "You take care of this one, Nikolas."

"That's the plan." Nikolas assures.

"Good. That's good." Luke lets out a deep sigh. "You kids take care now."

"Hey, you okay?" Nikolas asks Elizabeth as Luke walks out of the diner in search of Laura. "I know that must have been tough..."

"Tough isn't the half of it." Elizabeth replies, swiping at her tears. "If its all the same to you guys, I think I'd just like to be alone right now."

"You sure?" Emily questions, seeing the pain that was clear in her eyes.

"Yeah." Elizabeth assures. "I'm just gonna finish wiping down the tables and then I'll head out."

"If that's what you want, okay." Nikolas says as he hugs her close. "We're here for you, you know?"

"I know." Elizabeth replies. "Same here."

Hugging Emily for a long moment, Elizabeth shows them out the door before locking up, desperately needing the time to herself. As she wiped down the counters, the tears fell hard, pained by the words Laura had thrown at her. Maybe she was right. Maybe she didn't really try hard enough to convince Lucky to go home. She had been so happy for him, so happy that he was getting everything he ever wanted, that she just didn't think of anything or anyone else.

She had tried at first to convince him, but the fear of losing him stopped her from pushing any harder. Then she lost him anyway and now it all seems to be for nothing. She had been so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear the sound of someone knocking on the door. Looking up, she's met with the familiar pair of blue eyes that she swears she'd recognize anywhere by now. Dropping the rag onto the table, she walks over to the door, unlocking it before pulling it open.

She didn't need to say anything or do anything as Jason wrapped his arms around her. The pain must have been so prominent in her eyes that words didn't need to describe just how badly she was hurting in that moment. Wrapping her arms around him in return, they hold each other close for a long moment as Elizabeth's tears fell like rain. By the time she pulls away, the tears have ceased and she was slowly coming back from the pain she had been feeling moments ago.

"You okay?"

"I will be." she assures as she moves to wipe down the last table so she could leave. "Laura came in with Luke earlier. She's not doing so well."

"I heard."

"She blames me for Lucky's death." Elizabeth voices, tossing the rag into the bin before taking off the apron and hanging it up. "She believes that Lucky would still be alive if I had convinced him to return home."

"You tried." Jason reminds her. "Lucky wasn't a person easily swayed."

"I know." Elizabeth sighs. "I just hurt for her, you know?"

"Yeah." Jason concedes. "Still wanna ride?"

"Definitely."

Walking out of the diner together, Elizabeth locks the door before straddling the bike behind him, holding on tight as they take off down the streets of the town. The faster he drove, the more she let loose, just living for the moment she's found herself in. While she is sorry for the pain that Laura is in, she refuses to be dragged back down into the abyss that had claimed months from her life, needing to feel alive again now more than ever. Throwing her head back into the wind, she just lets herself feel everything that she's feeling in that moment, the rush of it all. They rode for hours on end before they finally made their way back to the cabin where she was surprised to find a car parked outside.

"Do you think that's someone from the family?" Elizabeth asks him when they dismount the bike.

"That's my car." Jason explains, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"You own a car?"

"Michael."

"Ah, makes sense." Elizabeth replies. "What's it doing here, though?"

"I don't have any use for it anymore." Jason says simply. "Giving it to you seems like a better idea than just getting rid of it."

"You're giving me your car?"

"Unless you enjoy riding in a cab."

"As if." Elizabeth scoffs. "I just...I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Jason assures her. "At least this way I know you're safe."

"Thank you." Elizabeth says as she hugs him tightly. "I will find a way to repay you for this, you know that, right?"

"I don't doubt it." Jason replies before pulling away. "You do have a license, don't you?"

"Of course I do." she laughs softly, nudging him in the shoulder. "One of the milestones I actually achieved in high school."

"Good." Jason says before handing off the key to the car. "I have to get to a meeting. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Elizabeth assures him. "Really, Jason, thank you."

"Anytime."

Like every time before, she walks into the house, locking the door before looking out the window, sharing a soft smile with him before he takes off down the dirt path back to town. She hadn't expected him to give her anything, much less a car, and it gave her a warm feeling in her heart that he had thought to do something like that for her. They've been hanging out a lot lately these last couple weeks and it has helped her to accept a lot of things in her life that she didn't know how to before. He helps her see herself in a different light and its something she's come to appreciate deeply. She just hopes that one day she can repay him for all that he's done for her one day.

* * *

 _Your words continue to inspire me as I write this fanfiction that I've come to enjoy, as well. Thank you for your continued support and I hope that this latest episode inspires you to review your insights again. Thank you all so much._


	5. Episode 005

**Liason**

Episode 005

 _"Speak your truth gently.  
It's possible to be both  
honest and kind. "  
_

Sitting in the driver seat of her new, albeit used, car, Elizabeth runs her hands over the steering wheel, finally understanding what Jason had meant about being safe in the car. The windows were all fitted with bullet resistant glass while the body is double plated armor, damn near impenetrable. The under carriage was also modified to withstand a bomb being attached to the bottom half of the vehicle.

Clearly a lot of thought had gone into creating this car in order to keep Michael safe from the life Jason had chosen for himself. She had gotten up early to get a feel for the car when she found the specs inside the glove compartment. Everything described within the owner's manual made her that much more impressed with the simplistic look of the car. It looked just like any other sedan on the street, but the interior spoke a different story entirely.

Starting up the car, she drives out of the dirt path and right into town, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the car in its entirety. The steering was incredibly smooth, each turn taking little to no effort, even the suspension was on point, the ride smooth throughout. She felt none of the usual bumps or pot holes on the road, something she finds she could truly get used to. Arriving at the diner, she parks in the closest available stall before getting down and activating the alarm. Best. Gift. EVER.

"Elizabeth?" Emily's voice causes her to spin around and face her best friend as she walked over to her from her car. "Is...is that Jason's car?"

"Um...yes?" Elizabeth felt herself grow nervous suddenly, unsure of why that was as she faced Emily. "He gave it to me."

"He gave it to you?" Emily enunciates each word, trying to wrap her head around what she just heard. "As in..."

"As in a gift." Elizabeth replies carefully. "Its not a big deal, Em."

"Not a big deal?" Emily looks at her flabbergasted. "Giving you a box of chocolates is not a big deal. He gave you a car, Elizabeth. I'd say that's a big deal."

"Its really not."

"I wasn't even aware that you two were on good enough terms to warrant such a gift." Emily says seriously. "I mean, are you sneaking behind my back or something? How did this happen?"

"We're just friends, Em, really." Elizabeth replies firmly. "He knows that I've been taking a cab to the cabin and he decided that giving me his car would fix that. It wasn't like he was using it anymore anyway."

"Friends...you're friends with my brother." Emily just couldn't seem to wrap her head around the fact that they were close enough to warrant such a gift. "How long have you two been...friends?"

"A while."

"How long's a while?" Emily questions in frustration. "A week, a month, a year?"

"Little over a month." Elizabeth confesses. "I don't get why this is such a big deal, Em, honestly. Lucky was the one that introduced us."

"When he was working for Jason?"

"Yeah. Jason and I hadn't really talked much during that time, but he's really been there for me since Lucky died." Elizabeth explains. "He's a really good friend, Emily, but that's it. We're just friends."

"Okay, fine." Emily relents. "I have to get going, but we'll talk more later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, sure." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I have to get to work anyway."

"Okay." Emily glances at Jason's car before turning away from Elizabeth and getting into her car.

For a long moment after Emily drives off, she stands there trying to figure out what had just happened, surprised by Emily's blatant interrogation of her connection to Jason. Deciding that it was more drama than she could handle in that moment, Elizabeth straightens herself out before heading to the diner to start her shift. Whatever that was, they'll just have to settle it more later, now being a time to work. Stepping into the diner, she places a smile on her face, knowing that this was going to be a short shift because she closed up the diner the night before.

* * *

Walking through the main warehouse with Sonny, he could see that his friend was picking up on the change of atmosphere within the building. The men were working harder and faster than Sonny's used to and Jason was glad that his friend could see good in all the changes that he had implemented. The old ways just wasn't working with this group of workers and they were starting to hit his last nerve when Jason decided to approach it from another angle. Even the seasoned guards are starting to appreciate the changes he implemented.

"You've convinced me." Sonny says when they get back to the entrance. "I leave it to you to see this through. I expect the numbers by the time you're done."

"Understood."

"I'm glad to see you're in better spirits." Sonny voices honestly. "Spending time with Elizabeth agrees with you."

"Goodbye, Sonny."

"Just saying." Sonny smiles that dimpled smile he smiles when he's truly amused with a situation. "I'll check in with you later."

"Sure."

Waiting long enough for Sonny to leave, Jason turns over the warehouse to the lieutenants, deciding that he could use a quick bite to eat before he dives into implementing the procedures through the other warehouses. Of course, before he goes to get something to eat, he needs to wash up, his body a little rank after the day he just had. Getting to the bar, he was surprised to find his sister parked outside in her car. Pulling up next to her car, he taps on the window, to which she gets down to stand before him.

"You okay?"

"Not really." Emily says honestly. "I asked Elizabeth already, but I need to hear it from you."

"Hear what?"

"What's going on between the two of you?" Emily asks seriously. "I need you to be honest with me, Jason."

"We're just friends."

"Friends don't just hand out cars like candy." Emily points out. "You guys have to be close for you to do that."

"We're close enough." Jason says firmly. "Are you saying I can't be friends with Elizabeth?"

"No, of course not." Emily sighs. "I just don't get how this happened. How did you two suddenly become close enough that you giving her a car is okay?"

"She needed a car and I had one I wasn't using." Jason replies. "Don't make it more than it is."

"You two matter a lot to me, Jason." Emily says seriously. "You know that, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then, please, don't ever cross that line." Emily says almost pleadingly. "Okay?"

"I can't promise you that."

"Why not?"

"Because anything can happen." Jason says honestly, needing her to see the truth. "Right now, we're friends and I don't see that changing, really. I also can't say it'll never happen."

"But you don't see her like that, do you?"

"Right now, no." Jason replies. "I don't see her like that. She's my friend. That's all."

"I guess I can accept that." Emily says after a moment of thought. "I just can't see her with anyone, but Lucky, you know? Least of all, you."

"Lucky's dead." Jason reminds her. "Elizabeth's bound to move on with her life."

"I know that, I do." Emily assures him. "Just not with you."

"Sure." Jason says, seeing that this meant a lot to her, but unsure of just why that is. "I have to go. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Emily says with a slight smile. "Really, Jason, I'm sorry for bombarding you with all these questions. It just threw me when I saw her get out of your car."

"I'll see you later." Jason says before making his way into the bar to get washed up.

Taking a quick shower, Jason changes into a fresh set of clothes before making his way to the diner, all the while playing his sister's words through his head. He hadn't really seen much into him giving Elizabeth the car and he hadn't expected anyone to read too much into it either. Did she see something in his behavior that he himself couldn't see? It wouldn't be the first time that he didn't see the reality set before him. Getting to the diner, a soft smile touches his lips as he pulls open the door just as she's pushing it to walk out.

"Hi." she says softly. "Here for lunch?"

"Yeah." Jason confirms. "Just getting off?"

"Yeah. Short shift today." Elizabeth explains, walking out the door to allow him to close it as they step to the side. "Emily kind of flipped when she saw the car."

"She came by to see me earlier." Jason admits. "She wanted to know what was happening between us."

"I told her we're just friends." Elizabeth assures. "She seemed to believe me."

"Same here."

"Good, that's good." Elizabeth says with a shake of her heCad. "Anyway, you should go get something to eat..."

"Or we could go for a ride."

"I thought you came here for lunch."

"I did." Jason assures. "Changed my mind."

"Oh, really now?" Elizabeth arches her eyebrow daringly. "And what if I don't want to go for a ride?"

"I'd say you're lying." Jason counters. "You always want to ride."

"True." she laughs softly. "Okay. Lets do it."

Straddling the bike, he waits long enough for her to straddle the bike behind him before he takes off down the streets of the town, completely oblivious to the audience they had by ways of Emily. Watching the exchange between the two, Emily's not quite certain that they really are just friends as they claim. If they haven't crossed the line, it was only a matter of time before they do, and she's not quite certain how she feels about that.

Speeding down the streets of Port Charles, they take their usual route up the winding road and back, stopping just shy of the bench near Vista Point instead of heading back to the cabin. Dismounting the bike, they make their way over to sit on the bench, Elizabeth taking in all the beauty that surrounds her as they relax into the bench. She hasn't really been up to this part of the town and she hopes that she will be able to come back again with her sketchbook. It was just too beautiful to not get down on paper.

They don't stay there for too long, just long enough to watch the sunset, before they are back on the road for another few hours before Jason takes her back to the cabin. She tells him that the car is still at the diner, but he assures her that it'll be at the cabin by morning. They spend some time together in the house over a cup of hot chocolate and coffee, respectively, just enjoying each other's company without all the added pressures of life. Jason's phone ringing, however, signals the end of their time together.

"Jason?" she voices as he gets ready to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it would be better if you took back the car?" Elizabeth questions. "If it makes Emily this uncomfortable..."

"Its just a car." Jason reminds her. "You need it. Keep it."

"But..."

"Do you like the car?"

"Jason..."

"Do you?"

"Of course." Elizabeth admits. "Its an amazing car. All the detail that went into it. Its perfect."

"You want it and I want you to have it." Jason says simply, walking over to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Let me worry about Emily."

"Okay." her eyes closing as his lips touch her forehead. "If that's what you want."

"It is." Jason says as he pulls away from her. "I have to get going, but I'll make sure to get the car back here by morning."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Sure." he replies with a slight smile. "Goodnight, Liz."

"Goodnight, Jason."

Watching him leave on his bike, Elizabeth couldn't see why Emily was so taken aback by such a simple gift between friends. Could she see something between Jason and herself that she didn't see? With the loss of Lucky still burning brightly in her heart, she couldn't fathom how Emily could see anything happening between Jason and herself other than friendship. Watching him leave, however, the fluttering that begins to cascade through her body, Elizabeth begins to feel like maybe there is a reason for Emily to be concerned. Closing the curtains, Elizabeth lets out a deep breath before shaking her head. No. There's nothing there. They're just friends. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just. Friends.

* * *

 _Thank you, yet again, for all your words of encouragement and insights into the story as it unfolds. Each of their little moments is what I love most about them. The big things are epic, but the little things are what tug at the heartstrings. They're the parts that truly matter to me. Anyway, I hope you continue to share your insights and enjoy it as it unfolds. Thank you._


	6. Episode 006

**Liason**

Episode 006

 _"The more you praise and celebrate your life,  
the more there is in life to celebrate."  
\- Oprah  
_

Stretching the fatigue from her body, the cold air sending a shiver down her spine, Elizabeth wraps herself up in her cotton robe before heading into the bathroom for a nice long, hot bath. The moment the bath is set and she lowers herself into its warm embrace, a soft satisfied sigh escapes her lips, her body unwinding from the stiffness it had been in moments earlier. She has an early shift at the diner, to get it ready for the day shift and then she'll have the rest of the day to herself. Bobbie's way of gifting her a day for her birthday when she refused to not work.

Pulling herself out of the bath once the water starts to go cold, Elizabeth dries off and gets dressed for her day, a knock sounding at the door as soon as she finished getting dressed. Eyeing the front door curiously, Elizabeth shakes her head before walking over and pulling it open, surprised to find Reginald on the other side.

"Good morning, Miss Webber." Reginald voices immediately before gesturing to the cart of food before him. "A gift from Ms. Lila and Cook. They both send their best wishes on your birthday."

"Thank you, so much." Elizabeth voices as she lifts the tray cover to display the beautiful layout that they had made for her. "I don't know what to say."

"Ms. Lila was informed of your early shift and wished to help you start your day on a good note." Reginald explains. "She hopes everything is to your liking."

"I know it'll be amazing." Elizabeth says wholeheartedly. "Thank you for bringing this by, Reginald, it means a lot."

"No thanks necessary." Reginald smiles sheepishly. "I'll leave you to your breakfast. And happy birthday, Ms. Elizabeth. I hope you have a splendid one."

"Thank you."

Rolling the cart into the cabin, Elizabeth felt her heart warming more and more as she thinks about all the planning that had to go into making this breakfast for her. From the delectable smell, it was clear that Cook must have gotten up quite early to make this meal, the orange juice smells like it was freshly squeezed, as well. Lucky would have enjoyed a breakfast like this. Rolling it over to the living room, she settles down on the couch before digging into the breakfast, making a mental note to thank Cook personally for making such an amazing meal.

Finishing up her breakfast, she cleans the dishes before checking the time, realizing she had just enough time to make it to the diner for her shift. Locking up the cabin, she gets into her car and takes off down the road, straight for the diner. The cold was still very prominent outside that she did her best to unlock the door and rush inside to get away from the cold. Turning on the heat, Elizabeth slides a quarter into the jukebox before she gets started setting up the dining area, wiping down tables and setting chairs.

* * *

The procedures he implemented in the main warehouse seem to be taking hold throughout the other warehouse, as well, something he's thankful for. He wasn't sure how his changes would be taken, chancing it on the biggest one they had, but things were starting to run a lot smoother given time. It was like they regained a new sense of working pride as they all worked together to get the warehouses up to company standard. If things continue to work out this way, they'll have each warehouse running co-dependently, which is the true aim for making so many changes.

Drafting up the numbers, Jason jots them down in terms that Sonny would understand before he makes his way to the man's office to show him the progress that's taken place, as well as the projected numbers over the coming months. Stepping into his office, he hands over the paperwork, standing by as Sonny looks over the numbers in stilled silence. From the look on his face, he could tell that his friend was pleased with the projected success of the implemented procedures.

"Good. This is good." Sonny comments, looking up from the paperwork. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't today your day off?"

"Just wanted to hand in the updated numbers like you asked." Jason says simply. "I'm heading out soon."

"Any big plans?"

"Not really." Jason admits. "Much of the same."

"Ah. Well, enjoy." Sonny says as he slides the papers into his desk. "I'm just gonna run over the books before I take off for the day."

"You're gonna work the books?"

"Don't sound so surprised." Sonny chuckles, knowing that Jason usually handled that. "Benny needs the finalized books to calculate the profits for the year."

"I can..."

"Go home." Sonny cuts him off. "Or whatever else you were planning to do. I got this."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay."

With a single nod, Jason heads out of the warehouse in the direction of Wyndham's, set on buying a certain brunette a birthday gift. He knows that she doesn't want to make a big deal of her birthday, especially now that Lucky wasn't here to celebrate it with her like they had planned, but he hopes that he can help her enjoy her birthday none the less. Though he doesn't put too much merit in his own birthday, he knows Elizabeth enough to know that birthdays matter to her and he hopes to help her celebrate the best she can.

* * *

She had just barely finished prepping for the day crew when they started coming in for their shifts. Of course, she admits that could be because she had been dancing around the diner through most of it, which left her running a little behind as far as her work load went. Thankfully, she was able to get everything done before the first shift came walking through the door. Graciously accepting their birthday wishes, she was surprised to find that they had gotten her a large birthday cupcake in celebration of her special day. Triple chocolate, of course.

A smile on her face as she walks out of the diner, an even brighter smile graces her lips at the sight of Jason sitting down at a table with a package sitting in front of him. She distinctly remembers telling him that a gift wasn't necessary. Her birthday was fine as long as she had people around her to share it with. She didn't want a party. She didn't want gifts. The look on his face, however, stopped her from turning down the gift outright. Moving to sit down across from him, she sets her cupcake down before pulling over the gift.

"You didn't have to." she finds the will to say as she runs her fingers over the top of the wrapped gift.

"I know." he replies simply. "Open it."

Removing the wrapping paper, Elizabeth lifts the top of the box before pushing aside the tissue paper, a look of amazement flashing across her face as she lifts his gift out of the box. A fitted leather jacket. Eyeing him suspiciously, curious if he knew her well enough to know her size, Elizabeth rises to her feet to slide into it. A perfect fit. With a soft smile, she walks over to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly to which he responds in kind.

"Thanks." she whispers, kissing his cheek before pulling away to retake her seat. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"A ride."

"Pulled from my very thoughts." she says with a hint of laughter. "But, first, you need to share this cupcake with me."

"Chocolate?"

"Triple chocolate. My favorite kind." Elizabeth says as she takes the cupcake out of the box. "You like chocolate, don't you?"

"You can say that."

"Good." Elizabeth smiles brightly as she splits the cupcake in two. "Then we'll get along just fine."

"What would you say if I didn't?" Jason counters as he takes his piece of cupcake.

"I'd say more for me." Elizabeth laughs softly. "I wouldn't end our friendship over chocolate, promise."

"Good to know." Jason replies before taking a bite, relishing in the abundance of chocolate. "Any plans for today?"

"Yeah." she smirks. "A long bike ride through town."

"Besides that."

"Dinner with Em and Nik on Spoon Island." Elizabeth admits. "Nikolas has banned me from coming by until tonight, though, so, I'm all yours."

Jason wasn't sure why the mere thought of that phrase sent thoughts through his mind that was unprecedented to say the least. Not having the words to comment on that, he simply finishes off his cupcake, waiting for her to do the same before gesturing to the bike for them to take a rid. As requested, they take a long ride through town, taking random roads with no destination in mind. They make their way up the winding road and back again before simply following where the road leads.

* * *

The estate was really coming together. He hadn't been too sure about having a birthday party against Elizabeth's wishes, but they needed something to celebrate and what's better than the birthday of a close friend. Emily's been especially quiet, but he's yet to question her on it. Any longer though and he'll have no choice.

Taking a moment to admire the decorations, he has to admit that he really held back this time around, not used to such simplistic designs yet finding it quite satisfying none the less. They were putting the final touches on the dining table when party goers started arriving. Starting with his Aunt Alexis. She didn't see the point of her presence there, but showed up regardless.

"This looks..." Alexis glances around at the decorations curiously. "So unlike a Cassadine party."

"Good." Nikolas says with a satisfied smile, wrapping her in his arms. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure. Of course." Alexis says as she shrugs out of her coat. "Don't know why, though, since I hardly know Elizabeth."

"You don't need to know Elizabeth to celebrate her existence." Nikolas counters. "Or to enjoy the festivities."

"Both very true statements." Alexis says with a smile. "Okay, you got me, I'll stay."

"Good." Nikolas replies. "I have a few more things to do before more guests arrive, but feel free to help yourself to the refreshments."

Leaving his aunt to her own accord, Nikolas heads to the kitchen to make sure the food was being prepared how he wanted it and that it would be ready to set the table in the dining room soon. A brief moment spent in the kitchen and Nikolas was no disappointed with the turn out. The staff would be setting the table within the next few minutes and, until then, he'll have the disc jockey start playing some music to welcome the guests as they arrive. Thankfully the guests will all be here before Elizabeth is set to arrive. Can't have random people wandering in or riding the launch with her when she's coming.

* * *

Rides on the back of his bike seem to last forever and yet end too soon for her liking. She could always tell when its coming to an end, though, because he'd slow down for a good half hour before they come to a complete stop, usually at the spot where she left the car. Tonight, however, he drops her off on the docks, assuring her that he'll be back to pick her up after her dinner to take her back to her car. She wanted to tell him that it would be okay if he didn't, but the words didn't form and, before she knew it, she was on the launch to the island.

As the launch got closer to the island, she started to see the most peculiar thing, making her almost wish she could turn the launch around right then and there. As much as she loves her friends, she knows that a celebration right now wouldn't be the best idea. Especially with the way things are going for Laura. It was clear the woman wasn't doing too good and none of them are on her short list for person of the year. The thought of celebrating her birthday with that hanging over their heads, she just doesn't believe she'd have that great a time.

"Grandmother." Elizabeth greets her grandmother at the door of the estate.

"I know this isn't quite what you wanted, my dear, but you're looking at this all wrong." Audrey explains. "Your birthday is something to celebrate. Life, Elizabeth, is something worth celebrating."

"Its just...Laura..."

"I feel for her loss, truly I do, but tonight has nothing to do with her." Audrey counters firmly. "Tonight is about you. About your continued existence in this world. Something, I'm quite thankful for, I might add."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiles softly. "I'll give it a chance."

"Splendid." Audrey says with a smile. "Now, I'm gonna go in first, wait a few minutes and then you can come in. Nikolas had been very particular about it being a surprise."

"I'm sure he was."

Waiting by the door, she takes a moment to look out at the water below, wishing she could just hop on the launch back to town. Though she has started to move forward with her life, she wasn't sure she was quite ready for an all out party, even if it is her birthday that they're celebrating. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Elizabeth takes the few minutes to calm herself before she knocks on the door, her 'I'm oblivious' face on as she's greeted by Nikolas all dressed in casual wear, nice touch. This was going to prove to be a very trying birthday indeed.

* * *

The moment Elizabeth walked into the dining hall to see all that awaited her, he could have sworn a flash of fear spread across her features before she quickly put them in check. The smile graces her face and he can see that she's really trying to be okay with it. As she went around to mingle with the people in attendance, Nikolas tracks down Emily to see if they can find a way to salvage Elizabeth's birthday as best as possible. It was in that moment, however, that he found the desire to question her as she acted nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on with you tonight?" Nikolas questions her as she puts ice into a glass. "Are you and Elizabeth in some kind of argument or something? I don't get what's happening right now."

"Its nothing." she says in a huff, simultaneously slamming the refrigerator shut in the process. "I told you a big party wasn't ideal."

"Tell that to someone that hasn't been friends with the both of you for quite some time." Nikolas counters, blocking her path. "What's going on, Emily? I want the truth."

"Its. Nothing." she states firmly. "Move. Please."

"Emily."

"She's friends with my brother, okay?" Emily blurts out in irritation. "They've been spending a lot of time together from what I can gather."

"Elizabeth's spending time with AJ?"

"Jason!" she snaps. "She's spending time with Jason."

"Oh." Nikolas shakes his head. "That makes more sense than AJ."

"Ugh, you're not seeing the point." Emily sighs. "He gave her a car, Nikolas. His car. The one he custom made to protect Michael."

"I don't get the significance." Nikolas admits. "I mean, its just a car and its not like he was still using the thing."

"You didn't see them together, Nikolas." Emily says seriously. "They claim to be just friends, but I don't think that's entirely true."

"And?" Nikolas questions in confusion.

"And?" Emily looks at him in disbelief. "That's all you have to say about Elizabeth moving on with my brother?"

"I don't see the problem, Em, honestly." Nikolas replies simply. "Do I believe anything's actually happening between the two of them, no, I highly doubt its anything more than what they claim, but I also wouldn't mind if they were seeing each other."

"You can't be serious."

"Actually, I am. Elizabeth's been suffering for nearly nine months." Nikolas points out. "Its quite clear that Lucky's not coming back and its more than time for her to move on with her life. To find happiness wherever she can and, yes, that includes with your brother."

"I don't know why I even bothered talking to you about this."

"Emily, I love you, you know I do."

"But?"

"But you're really yanking this far out of proportion." Nikolas replies. "If they say they're just friends then they're just friends. I honestly don't think they'll come to such conclusions unless you keep pushing the idea in their faces."

"You didn't see them." Emily states, nudging him out of her way. "If you did, you'd know."

Throwing his hands up, he decides to make Elizabeth her favorite raspberry lemonade before heading back out into the party. Finding Elizabeth with Alexis by buffet table, laughing together as if it were the most natural thing in the world, prompting a soft smile to touch his lips. He had been so worried that she wouldn't have a good time, but he was glad to see she found some enjoyment in the festivities, even if its by way of his aunt. Walking over to the two of them, he hands over the glass of raspberry lemonade to Elizabeth, who accepts it with a smile.

"Raspberry lemonade, my favorite, thank you." Elizabeth says before taking a sip of the refreshment. "And thanks for the party, Nikolas, really. I'm having a lot of fun."

"Mostly at the expense of other's, but nobody's complained yet." Alexis says laughingly. "As fun as this has been, however, I have an early morning tomorrow, so, this is where I say goodnight. Happy birthday again, Elizabeth, I'm glad we finally got a chance to really talk."

"Me, too." Elizabeth agrees. "Thanks for coming."

"It was my pleasure, I assure you." Alexis says before leaning over to kiss Nikolas's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Nikolas voices before his aunt walks off to the front door. "You really having a good time?"

"Yeah, I really am." Elizabeth smiles brightly. "I'm glad you did this for me. Thank you."

The night had been going rather smoothly for the most part until Emily finally couldn't handle keeping quiet about it all. She had to know the truth and she had to know it right then. Elizabeth felt for her friend, clearly she wasn't happy with the change in her relationship to Jason, but there wasn't anything her friend could say to stop her from being friends with Jason. Not wanting to ruin the party for anyone else, Elizabeth takes Emily outside, Nikolas following close behind.

"I don't know how much clearer I have to be about this, Emily." Elizabeth throws her hands up in frustration. "We're just friends. That's it! Close friends, close enough that I'd miss his presence in my life if he were to ever walk away, but that's all it is. I am allowed to be friends with other people, Emily, you know that, right?"

"I saw you, Elizabeth, okay? I saw you two together." Emily exclaims. "I know what I saw and what I saw wasn't just friendship. The way you looked at him, you never looked at Nikolas that way, ever! I don't even think you ever looked at Lucky that way, either!"

"Don't you dare!" Elizabeth shouts in anger, tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't you dare bring Lucky into this! I love Lucky! I will always love Lucky. You have no right bringing him into any of this!"

"Even when you're moving on with a man that Lucky considered a friend?" Emily counters. "Jason was his friend, you know."

"Emily, that's enough!"

"I don't know how many other ways I can phrase this to get it into your head." Elizabeth states. "Jason and I are just friends! That's it! Nothing more, nothing less. Whatever you think you see between us, that's on you. Quite frankly, I'm done arguing about this with you. Believe what you want, but I'm not about to end my friendship over a fantasy you've concocted in your own mind."

"Its not a fantasy if I saw it with my own eyes!" Emily snaps, glaring at Nikolas when he steps in front of Elizabeth.

"I said, that's enough." Nikolas states calmly. "Its Elizabeth birthday, in case you've forgotten and this is neither the time nor the place for this conversation."

"Its fine, Nikolas, I think I've had my fill for the night." Elizabeth voices, causing him to turn around and look at her, to which she simply hugs him tightly. "Thank you for making my birthday a memorable one."

"I'm sorry this is how its ending." Nikolas replies honestly.

"Tonight ended before this for me." Elizabeth assures before pulling away to look at Emily. "Goodnight, Emily."

Walking away from them, she makes her way to the launch, getting on and instructing the captain to take her back to town before Emily could follow after her. She just couldn't see why Emily was having such a hard time understanding that she and Jason are just friends. They've done nothing to suggest to the contrary and yet Emily just can't let go of this idea that there's more happening between them than just friendship. Getting back to the docks, she thanks the captain before she makes her way over to the bench, smiling softly when Jason comes into view.

"Have you been waiting long?" Elizabeth questions as she lowers herself down onto the bench next to him.

"Not really." Jason assures. "I don't mind waiting though."

"I'm sure you don't, but I'd really rather not keep you waiting."

"How was the dinner?"

"It turned out to be a party." Elizabeth admits. "It was going great, surprisingly, but then Emily and I got into it at the end."

"Why?"

"Because of this crazy idea that there's more between us than actually is." Elizabeth sighs. "She just can't seem to believe me when I tell her that we're just friends."

"I'm sorry." Jason replies sincerely. "I don't know why she's doing that."

"You know what would help?"

"Going nowhere?" he guesses.

"Fast."

"Come on, then." Jason says, rising to his feet, holding out a hand to her. "Lets ride."

"Till sunrise?" she asks as she slides her hand into his, walking with him to his bike.

"Whatever you want." Jason replies softly. "It is your birthday, after all."

"And if it wasn't?"

"Like I said." Jason says, handing her the helmet. "Whatever you want."

Taking the helmet from him, she straps it snugly on her head before she straddles the bike behind him, holding on tightly as they take off into the night. She doesn't know how much worse things are going to get between her and Emily or if her friend will give up this farce that she's created within her own mind and just believe that things aren't as she has imagined it. For now, as they drive through the night, she will forsake all thoughts of Emily and the rest of the world, relishing in the single moment she has found herself in. Just that moment, on the back of his bike, as the world melts away around them. Happy birthday to me, she thinks as they speed up the winding road, may the future bring with it a brighter tomorrow and enough bike rides to keep her heart soaring.

* * *

 _Thank you, thank you, thank you for your patience as I put this episode together and for your kind words for the last episode. I hope you continue to share with me all your thoughts and insights as the story progresses. Thank you again for your patience, I hope this episode meets with what you had imagined or exceeded it, if possible. Thank you._


	7. Episode 007

**Liason**

Episode 007

 _"Time may heal all wounds, but it doesn't hurt to add some distance, as well."_

Just after sunrise, Elizabeth sits on the bank of the lake, staring out at the water as she cradles a cup of hot cocoa in her grasp. She finds that she feels most at peace when she sits by the water in the hours right around sunrise, an entirely different feeling in the atmosphere during that time that just lends to a peaceful existence. Taking a deep breath, she leaves thoughts of her life and loss aside, allowing herself to just exist in the moment without the emotional baggage she's been drowning in lately. She's just so tired of being sorry for existing. For living.

"Hey," Jason's voice causes a smile to touch her lips as she turns her head to look at him, her chin resting on her shoulder. "Need company?"

"Sure," she says without hesitation. "Want some hot cocoa?"

"Just had coffee," he declines, taking a seat beside her to look out at the water. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she assures, returning her gaze to the water. "Thanks for staying over last night."

"Thanks for letting me."

They had driven all night, damn near sunrise, before they decided to call it a night. The day had been quite taxing for both of them that they both felt it was time to get some rest. They had made it to the front door of the cabin when Jason asked if he could just crash there, not feeling too good about driving again, something Elizabeth agreed with. Better safe than sorry. Once they were inside, away from the outside world, a new sense of comfort settled over them that they were both thankful for. Just the simple ease of being together. It was refreshing.

"Where's your head at?" Jason asks when a look of deep thought graces her features.

"The past," she admits with a shrug. "As well as the future."

"Meaning?"

"Lucky and I...we made a plan to leave Port Charles once we were old enough to do so," she explains, turning to meet his eyes. "I was thinking that I might follow through. Not to the place we planned to go, of course, but somewhere."

"You want to travel?"

"I really do," Elizabeth admits. "As much as I love this place...this town...I think putting some distance between me and the memories will help me let go, you know? Couldn't hurt, anyway."

"Got any places in mind?"

"Egypt...Australia..." Elizabeth thinks through the places she's always wanted to visit. "Italy...I really want to see Italy. With my inheritance kicking in yesterday, I think now's as good a time as any to set off on my own."

"Care for some company?"

"You mean it?" she looks at him curiously with a hint of hope. "You'll travel with me?"

"I could use some time away," Jason admits, knowing that a good amount of space is ideal with the whole Carly situation. "That okay?"

"Yeah," she smiles softly. "That's more than okay."

"When do you want to leave?"

"Is tonight too soon?" she asks, truly hoping that leaving will lift the weight off of Laura, knowing that seeing her has been stressing the elder woman. "I don't have much to pack. I just have a few people to notify and then I'll be set to go."

"Sure, tonight works," Jason agrees. "I just have to settle things with Sonny. Do you know the private airstrip just past the airport?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me there at six," Jason says as he rises to his feet. "I'll have everything set by then."

"Six it is," Elizabeth says, allowing him to help her up from the ground. "I'll be there."

Leaning in, Jason places a soft kiss upon her forehead before walking off to get things set for their departure, a deep feeling settling over them both that this was the right thing to do. Every step they have taken to put the past behind them has been met with resistance each and every time. Maybe with some time and distance, everything will start to work itself out. At the very least, maybe it'll give them a clear head and new perspective on everything. While Elizabeth gets started packing up her things, Jason makes his way to the warehouse, knowing Sonny will be in the office.

"You know what, I think you're on to something," Sonny says after a long moment of contemplation. "Some time away could be good for the both of you. Hell, I just might take off when you make your way back."

"I won't go radio-silent," Jason assures him. "You need me, just call."

"I think we can keep things running while you're gone," Sonny chuckles. "Should I assume you're flying the plane?"

"Yeah," Jason confirms. "I'm gonna take her down to the island before we head off to places she'd like to go. I have Stan working out flight plans as we speak."

"Good, that's good."

"Johnny'll be checking in on my grandmother and Emily while I'm gone," Jason explains. "They won't know I'm out of town."

"They won't hear it from me," Sonny voices though he knows it's unnecessary to do so. "Enjoy your trip. Take lots of pictures. I'll see you when you return."

"Thanks, Sonny," Jason says as he hugs him goodbye. "Just...one more thing..."

"I'll put some guys on the boy," Sonny assures. "Make sure the blonde doesn't pull anything while you're out of town."

"Thanks."

With nothing else to be said, Jason makes his way to his place to pack up what he'll need, which is mainly just clothes. They have a few safehouses in almost every possible country where they've got essentials for any trip. Once he's done packing things up, he'll meet with Johnny and Francis one more time before he heads off to the airport to check on the plane. Should give him enough time to ensure everything is set before Elizabeth arrives. As he heads home to pack, Elizabeth's making her way to her grandmother's house to have tea with her, having just informed Lila of her plans to travel. The matriarch was so happy to hear that she'd be taking time away to just enjoy herself, promising that the cabin will still be available if she needs it when she returns.

Tea with her grandmother went relatively the same way. Her grandmother understands that she needs this to heal and she'll miss her, but she won't stop her from doing what she needs to do to move on. Of course, her sister couldn't stand to keep her mouth out of business that doesn't pertain to her, making Elizabeth more than happy that she won't be around to deal with it after tonight. Her grandmother was the one to stop Sarah's badgering and she was thankful for it.

With her grandmother informed, Elizabeth met with the last person on her list, Nikolas. A part of her wants to tell Emily, but she just didn't feel right with everything that's been going on between them. So, notification through Nikolas will just have to do. Getting to the island, Elizabeth is immediately pulled into a warm embrace, a soft smile on her lips as they hold each other close. When they pull away, an understanding settles in and she lets out a soft laugh, shaking her head.

"Sarah called you, right?" Elizabeth guesses, knowing that she should have known she'd pull something like this.

"She figured I could talk you out of it," Nikolas says with a shrug. "Not that I'm going to. I think it's a wonderful idea that you're taking time off to travel. It'll do you a world of good."

"Here's to hoping," Elizabeth agrees. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I promise I'll call you the very moment I'm back in town."

"I'll look forward to it," Nikolas says wholeheartedly. "Don't be afraid to send some postcards while you're gone."

"I will," Elizabeth assures. "See you later."

"See you later."

Hugging one last time, Elizabeth exchanges a soft smile before getting back on the launch and heading to the private airstrip to meet with Jason. She knows that it's all happening pretty quickly, the choice to travel having been made only this morning, but it just feels too right to be wrong. So, going off instinct, Elizabeth gets to the airstrip and makes her way over to Jason as he waits by the plane. It was a pretty big surprise to find that he'll be driving, but she finds that she doesn't mind. He is the one to drive the bike, after all, how different could this be?

"Ready?" Jason asks once they're strapped into the pilot and co-pilot seats.

"Ready," she says with certainty, a bright smile upon her face. "Time to see the world."

* * *

 _A world of thanks for making it to the end of another episode. I hope you enjoyed it and will feel inclined to review this latest update. Thank you._


	8. Episode 008

**Liason**

Episode 008

 _"Wherever you go, go with all your heart."  
\- Confucius_

The first flight of their trip didn't last that long, but it was long enough to create a beautiful sketch of the horizon. As Elizabeth sketched, Jason couldn't help watching her as she got lost in her world, a small smile touching his lips as he flies them to their first destination. The island was beautiful from the sky, but even more so once they landed in the airstrip. Gathering their things they walk off the plane, finding a black SUV waiting for them in the parking lot, no other vehicles in sight. With their airstrip placed in the secluded part of the island, it made it easy for them to come and go as they pleased.

"The cottage isn't too far from here," Jason says as he loads their things into the trunk. "We'll rest up tonight and go exploring in the morning."

"Sounds perfect," Elizabeth replies as they get into the SUV. "I can't believe you guys actually own your own island."

"No different than the Cassadines and Spoon Island."

"Um, yes, it is," Elizabeth chuckles softly. "They're the only ones occupying Spoon Island. This place must have like thousands of people, not to mention tourists, with different businesses in play...this is impressive."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Jason says after some thought. "Just haven't really thought about it that way."

Starting it up, they make their way out of the airstrip, heading straight for the cottage. Other than the cleaning crew that comes in once a month, this part of the island is strictly off-limits to locals and visitors alike, making it safe for them to stay while they're on the island. Elizabeth finds herself staring out the window during the drive, trying to take in what little she can see of the world around her, feeling no regret in leaving Port Charles behind her for the foreseeable future.

"Jason..." she says awestruck at just how beautiful the cottage is, more than she had imagined it would be. "...it's beyond words."

"That's good," Jason replies with a slight smirk. "Because I built it."

"What?" she looks at him in disbelief. "You built this whole place?"

"From the ground up," Jason confirms, tossing her the keys before grabbing their bags. "Want a tour?"

"Um, yes!" she says like it was obvious, truly amazed that he had built the entire thing himself. "Show me everything."

Dropping the bags to the side by the front door, Jason walks Elizabeth through the cottage, showing her all the work that he put into the place. All the furniture inside were handcrafted, each design intricately created to fit the design of the cottage, thoroughly pleased when it all came together complementary. Elizabeth listened intently as he explained his reasons for building the place. He had hoped that one day he'd be able to bring Michael there and show him the house he created for the little boy. One day, though, Jason will gift it to him, once Michael's an adult and there's no chance the place will fall into Carly's hands.

"Honestly?" Jason says carefully, trying to put his thoughts together to answer her question. "As much as I wanted to keep him, letting Michael go was the best choice I could make for him. I just don't have the ability to care for a child right now. Maybe, one day, I'll get the chance again. Who knows, right?"

"Right," Elizabeth smiles softly. "Hopefully under better circumstances."

"Hopefully," Jason chuckles softly before shaking his head. "We should get some rest if we want to get an early start."

"Sure," she agrees. "See you at breakfast."

Going their separate ways, the two head off to their rooms with their bags to get a good night's sleep, Elizabeth more than eager to get started on exploring the island. If the cottage is any indication, she couldn't wait for Jason to show her the island through his eyes. After a nice long bath, Elizabeth crawls into bed, not at all surprised that it was beyond comfortable. She swears she could stay in that bed all day and have zero complaints. Damn near heavenly.

"How did you sleep?" Jason asks when she walks into the dining room the next morning.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to get out of that bed," Elizabeth comments, letting out a satisfied sigh, her hair flowing freely as she takes a seat at the breakfast table. "Mmm, food smells great."

"So, I was thinking we'd hang out on the beach for a while," Jason says as they make their plates. "There's jet skis, paddleboats, and surfboards in the storage shed by the water. Sound good?"

"I've never been on a jet ski," Elizabeth admits. "Can we take those out first?"

"Sure," Jason replies simply. "I'll do a run-through with you beforehand so you know how to use it."

Breakfast took all of ten minutes before Elizabeth ushers Jason out to the beach, eager to get on a jet ski for the first time in her life, wondering if it'll be anything like riding on Jason's bike. Each changing into their swimming clothes in the changing tents, they step out onto the beach around the same time, both stunned speechless at the sight of the other. This being the least amount of clothing they have ever seen each other in.

"Life jacket," Jason says after subtly clearing his throat, holding out a life jacket to her.

"Safety first," she mutters softly, accepting the jacket from him before sliding it on. "Are you going to wear one?"

"Always do," Jason replies as he slides into his jacket. "Like you said. Safety first."

"Right," Elizabeth says, swearing this man seemed to look good in damn near anything. "Ready to teach me?"

"Sure," Jason smiles slightly, holding out his hand to her. "Come on. The jet skis are over here."

Walking to the storage shed together, Elizabeth waits as Jason uses an ATV to bring the jet skis to the water, anticipation rushing through her veins. She couldn't wait. Once Jason has both jet skis in the water, he shows her the step by step on how to use a jet ski before giving her control of her very own jet ski. Once Elizabeth saddled up, starting the jet ski and taking off, she felt a rush of adrenaline as she glided over the water. It had been tricky at first, but it was still unbelievable. Once she got the hang of it, she and Jason raced around, truly enjoying the ability to just let loose for a while.

"Paddleboats, next?" Jason asks once they have the jet skis back on land.

"How about some time on the sand?" Elizabeth laughs softly, dropping down onto the sand. "I think my adrenaline rush is fading into relaxation."

"Okay," Jason replies, smiling. "There might be some sand toys in the shed. Let me go check."

Finding a good amount of sand toys, Jason throws them into a bag before bringing it out to Elizabeth, who seemed to be quite impressed with the number of toys he had. Dumping them out onto the sand, Jason concedes to her insistence that he join her, a sense of ease about them as they play in the sand, laughter filling the air as they build and demolish sandcastle after sandcastle.

Elizabeth even convinced Jason to let her bury him in the sand. The look on his face when she started burying him up to his neck was definitely priceless. Since she didn't have anyone to bury her, Elizabeth was only able to bury herself up to her chest, situating herself by his side. What neither had expected, however, was how comfortable it was under the sand causing them to nearly fall asleep right there.

Digging themselves out of the sand, they head into the water for a swim and wash off the sand from their body. It didn't take too long, however, for Elizabeth to instigate a splash war, taking Jason by surprise. Just as Jason was gaining the advantage, Elizabeth dives into the water to avoid him, a very useful tactic except, for one thing, Jason's keen senses enable him to snatch her right out from under the water. Her laughter rings out as he lifts her up by the waist, successfully ending their little splash war.

"Okay, okay," she blurts out through her laughter. "You win. Jason, you win."

"I know," he says as he sets her back in the water, a slight smirk on his face when she turns to look at him. "Shouldn't start a war you can't win."

"Oh, don't be mistaken," Elizabeth replies with a smirk of her own. "You may have won the battle but you have yet to win the war, Morgan."

"Is that so?" he challenges with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Elizabeth says matter-of-factly. "That is so."

"Okay," Jason laughs. "Can we call a truce for lunch then?"

"For lunch," Elizabeth agrees, holding out her hand. "A truce it is."

Shaking her hand, Jason keeps hold of it to walk back to the cottage, knowing that this was just the start. He can't remember the last time he was able to just play around with someone like he has all morning with her and he finds that he doesn't mind it at all. With the seriousness of his job, it felt good to just put that all aside and let loose, enjoying the moment for what it is. Knowing Elizabeth, this trip is bound to be one unexpected moment after another, and he can't wait to see what'll happen next.

After washing up and getting changed, the two spend some time in the kitchen making lunch, Elizabeth opting to make brownies for dessert. Lunch went by in less of a rush than breakfast, the two choosing to talk about where they'll be going after they eat, Jason having a few ideas on places they could visit. Of course, at the mention of a motorcycle outback, the choice was quite easy. A nice long ride around the island. Elizabeth wanting to find out if riding on the island will be exactly like riding in Port Charles or if it'll be a completely different experience.

Once they were straddled on the back of the bike, they drove for hours on end, just following where the road leads. Jason even let her sit in the front for a while, though he was still very much in control of the bike, knowing she wouldn't be able to control it with both of them on the bike. When the ride, unfortunately, comes to an end, the two get washed up and dressed for dinner out, Jason making reservations at one of the restaurants that he frequents when he's on the island.

Then, just as she thinks the day couldn't possibly get any better, after dinner, Jason rises to his feet and holds his hand out to her. Dancing. Looking at him curiously, she doesn't dare to question it, accepting his hand as a slow song starts playing. They don't move to join the others on the dance floor, simply pulling each other close by their table, Elizabeth laying her head against his chest. Everything just felt so easy with him. Effortless.

God how she has wanted to have that again. To feel this again. And that is when she finally realized what she hadn't before...she found it...the ability to truly move forward. To let go of what could have been and see what could be. Holding Jason close as they sway to the music, she finds that she's not so terrified of moving on anymore, it all finally feels possible. Slowly closing her eyes, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, she lets herself get lost in the moment for as long as it lasts. Without fear. Without regret. Without the outside world weighing in. Nothing but this moment they've found themselves in.

* * *

 _Thank you for making it to the end of another episode. Hope you enjoyed it. Take care. And thanks again._


	9. Episode 009

**Liason**

Episode 009

 _"We all make mistakes in life.  
The trick is to accept it, learn from it,  
and grow."  
_

Anger didn't even begin to sum up the emotions flooding through her as she searched far and wide for his whereabouts. Surely, if she could just get some real time alone with him, surely she'd be able to convince him of the truth she knows deep down in the core of her being. No matter how hard she looks, however, she has yet to find even a trace of him within the borders of that town. Running to Sonny for some sort of clue as to where he was hiding left her with more fears than solutions.

Using Michael as a crutch, she demands to know if he's left town, being assured that he hadn't made any indication of leaving town. Which left her with one last question, what happened to Jason? She resorts to asking his men, but even they are mum about it all. None of her usual tactics have worked. None willing to speak on Jason's whereabouts. Fear taking hold of her completely, she runs to the one place in town that can help her find him, it is their job after all.

"Whoa, slow down, Carly," Mac instructs her as he stands before her with a headache raging to life within his mind. "Take a breath, will ya? You're not making any sense."

"Ugh! How much clearer do I have to be?" Carly blurts out in frustration. "Jason is missing and I need you to round up your people before it's too late."

"What makes you think Jason's missing?"

"I've searched for him myself, Mac, throughout this entire town," Carly snaps irritably. "He's nowhere to be found."

"Start from the beginning," Mac sighs, gesturing for her to take a seat. "Why were you looking for Jason?"

"Are you kidding me? I was looking for Jason because we love each other and we were working our way to fixing things between us," Carly says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Only I can't find him anywhere and I haven't seen him in days! That's never happened before."

"Did you stop to think that maybe he's out of town?" Mac suggests. "Last I checked, he and Sonny have business down in Puerto Rico, even got their own island and everything."

"You don't think I've exhausted every other possible reason for him being gone?" Carly shouts. "This is the father of my child we're talking about. I've searched high and low for him. I tried getting the answer out of Sonny, but even he hasn't seen Jason in a while. He swore that Jason had no intentions of leaving town. Something's not right here Mac, I know it, so, stop badgering me with these useless questions and get out there and find him already."

"Fine, fine," Mac sighs, shaking his head. "Tell you what. I'll pop by Sonny's place, see what's what and - if there's some truth to what you're spewing - I'll file the missing person's report and get my men on it right away."

"I'll come with you..."

"Not happening. This is a police matter," Mac states firmly. "Go home to your son, Carly. I'll contact you when I'm done."

Running a weary hand down his face, Mac grabs a couple of his guys and heads over to Sonny's place, not at all believing that Jason's actually missing, but still needing to do his job regardless. Clearly, the woman has gained a delusional side in believing that she and Jason actually have a future together. He may not know a lot about Jason, but he knows that he's a man of his word and he's made it abundantly clear that things between he and Carly have never been more than what it was. Him helping her and, subsequentially, falling in love with his role as Michael's father. Unfortunately for both Jason and Michael, Carly just couldn't see a way to accept that kind of arrangement. Standing at the door of the penthouse, Mac lets out a deep sigh before knocking, ignoring the guard's insistence of protocol.

"Mac," Sonny greets the man curiously as he stands firm in the doorway. "Need something?"

"Yeah," Mac replies plainly. "Confirmation that Jason isn't missing."

"Didn't think you cared."

"I don't," Mac replies honestly. "But, when someone walks into the precinct crying missing person, it's my job to run it down."

"And who would this mystery person be that has you at my door?"

"Carly."

"Ah," Sonny chuckles. "Well, sorry to have wasted your time, but Jason's perfectly fine."

"And if I were to ask for proof of that?"

"Jason's a private citizen, his business is his own," Sonny says simply. "You'll just have to take my word on it."

"Right," Mac shakes his head, having known that'd be his answer. "Because your word is so trustworthy."

"Put it this way, Mac, if Jason were missing, you really think I'd be here lounging about?" Sonny counters with ease. "Have a nice day, Commissioner."

Shutting the door on Mac and his men, Sonny returns to his task at hand, making lunch. He had thought Carly was up to something, but he hadn't thought that this would be the something. She had to have a lot of guts to try and file a missing person report on Jason as if she had the right to. Shaking his head, he makes a mental note to inform Jason of this development, storing it away from his thoughts for the time being.

Down on the Elm Stree Pier, Emily could be found sitting on the bench, wondering how they've gotten to this point. She knows that she has been making quite a big fuss over Elizabeth's connection to her brother, but she never thought that would push her friend to leave town and not even say goodbye to her in person. Letting out a deep sigh, she wonders what will become of them when the two finally give into the connection between them. Would she eventually accept it herself?

"Everything okay?" Nikolas voices, catching her by surprise, not having heard him approaching.

"Yeah," Emily smiles softly. "I think so."

"Feeling down about Liz?"

"That obvious?"

"Just know you, that's all," Nikolas says as he sits down beside her. "Do you really think it'd be so bad for them to get together?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Emily admits. "I had been in such a panic, I couldn't really explain why that was, I just felt so...afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Losing them," Emily sighs, hanging her head slightly. "I know it's crazy. I know that I won't lose them, but...I don't know. It's just how I felt."

"You have every right to feel whatever you want to, but you're right. Them being together will not cause you to lose them," Nikolas places a reassuring hand in hers. "Finding happiness in themselves will only bring more happiness to your life. Just knowing that two people you care deeply for have found love in each other."

"Yeah," Emily smiles slightly, meeting his eyes. "That's a really good way to look at it."

"Come on," Nikolas says softly. "Let's have lunch and go riding. I know that'll make you feel so much better."

"I'd love that."

Walking with him to the launch, the two ride to the island together, having a nice lunch before taking the horses out for a ride. The more she thought about it, the more Emily finds that she truly wouldn't mind it if her brother ends up with her best friend. The fear that she had felt in seeing them together has now turned into a sort of hope that they'd find something lasting in each other. For so long, she has always believed that Elizabeth was destined for Lucky, but now she's not so sure. Leaving thoughts of it for another day, she focuses on the man beside her and the horse beneath her, finding that she's much better off accepting things as they play out. Whether Jason and Elizabeth get together or not, she'll be fine either way, she knows that now.


End file.
